


❝Woo edgy Lilac time 🤸❞

by M1lkT3aa



Series: ❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, they just miss their sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Another reupload, Probably gonna reupload most of my stories.❜
Series: ❝Old Cookie Run au stuff❞ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009365





	❝Woo edgy Lilac time 🤸❞

They made a deal with the devil.

To continue her legacy, to continue their legacy, even with the pain, trauma, regret, sorrow. 

To continue their own twin’s legacy. 

The fucking audacity. 

To think anyone wanted the despair, guilt, pain, that they went through.

After their twin sister’s death, they felt bad. 

That didn’t even last long.

They still wanted to Kill the fucking child, who candidly did nothing wrong at all, only wanting to stop the project to further scar more cookies and make more, leading to the “Incident”.

But no, the despair swallowing them whole, made the whole fucking world go into an apocalypse because one simple cookie couldn’t resist the urge to let the world burn and crash and corrupt everything.

Ok, the last part wasn’t them. 

However, they still have their brother who...No longer talks to them.  
——  
They looked out the balcony boredly while having one arm & hand to support their head. 

Normally they assist their ‘master’ who...Turned out not to be their master. However, their younger brother still won’t talk to them.

They sighed as they leaned closer to the balcony. Of course, still being at the palace and all, since the ‘other incident’. Yogurt was generous enough to actually let them still stay. Which is a shocker because they—Ah nevermind. It was useless anyway. 

Just a simple urge...To cause madness again, but how? Without her then it’ll be useless to do so. 

They just miss her dearly.


End file.
